powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Animal War
, titled the , is a special Blu-Ray miniseries of ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, the first such one of its kind for Super Sentai following of and of . Featuring various characters from the previous Super Sentai Series in addition to the Zyuohgers, this miniseries commemorates the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai. Episodes # # # # Synopsis to be added Continuity and Placement The events of this miniseries are non-canon, because: *The Zyuohgers first learned about Super Sentai's existence in episode 29, while in this series, nobody, except Yamato, have ever heard of Super Sentai. *In addition, references are made to the other series and even Zyuohger itself being a TV series. *In Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai, ShiroNinger (who appeared in this special) does not recognize the Zyuohgers and like the rest of the Ninningers she believes Gillmarda's lies about them. *The final episode of this miniseries contains a reference to the season's V-Cinema, which takes place after the end of the TV series. Characters Zyuohgers Past Sentai Allies *Misao Mondo *Jealousto Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors To be added Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This miniseries introduces yet another updated suit design for AkaRed, this time bearing the 40th anniversary Super Sentai logo, as well as his belt now featuring the Roman numeral for 40 (XL), with the "L" stylized to look like a "<" symbol. *Although Misao Mondo is seen at the end of the first trailer promoting the Blu-ray Collection, he did not appear in this miniseries until the final episode, and did not appear transformed at all. *It was confirmed by AkaRed that the embodiment of all Blue Warriors would be called "AkaBlue", not "AoBlue", like fans were speculating. *This special reveals that Jealousto has a child, which looks exactly like him, with Nobuyuki's mother. *This special features Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's ending theme, Super Sentai Hero Getter, with its footage taken from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. *This special's ending promotes the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle! V-Cinema, as a reason why everyone in this special is clamoring for the "Doubutsu Sentai" title in the first place. *The Masato Jin appearing in this special explained that he comes from the Go-Busters V-Cinema, which explains why he exist despite his body being destroyed at the end of the Go-Busters series itself: during the V-Cinema, he is still alive. In this special, he also disguised himself as his Animal Sentai counterpart from that same V-Cinema. *The Super Sentai Encyclopedia found by the Zyuohgers in the first episode were in several Gokaiger episodes, having been made by Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver. *Stag Buster's suit appears to be slightly worn out at the front during his appearance in this miniseries. *The past rangers assembled in this series mirror those in AkaRed's first appearance, GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai,'' ''as they are from the past four teams (with the similarities between the first and last teams switched). **Two rangers from a single team including a Gold Ranger and a ranger played by Hiroya Matsumoto. **A female ninja who refers to the red of their team as "Neesan" or similar expressions. **A Dinosaur themed ranger from the second team. **A sixth ranger from the third team. External links *Trailer on TOEI's official YouTube channel Category:Sentai Team Up Category:Non-Canon Category:Miniseries